PotCAvengers: Assemble
by PotCFan101
Summary: After Jack is seemingly killed by the Kraken, he wakes up in New York City, the year of 2012. Not knowing how he got there, he is surprised when he meets an extraordinary group of people fighting against an enemy greater than what he's seen before. Credit to Meryle the Great for the inspiration for this story. Will have 2 more stories, going through Age of Ultron and Infinity War.


_Takes place after Jack is killed in Dead Man's Chest, during Avengers._

 _Prologue_

Jack woke up at the smell of burning. Getting up, he noticed the _Black Pearl_ was completely destroyed, having run aground on some sort of island with interesting structures. At the sight, Jack was filled with sadness, as the _Black Pearl_ was more than just a ship to him, and now it was destroyed. The last thing he remembered was Elizabeth kissing him and then the Kraken pulled him under the sea. The last thing he saw was some sort of blue energy, then darkness. Jack then thought for a moment. Was this Davy Jones' Locker? He wasn't quite sure, as he's never known what it looked like before. Jack decided to walk around the island, hoping to learn what it was. All around, people were staring at him, while wearing weird clothing and transporting themselves using a type of metal boat on wheels that could go on land.

"Excuse me sir, but which island be this?" Jack asked a bystander next to him.

"Have you been living under a rock? This is the island of Manhattan, New York City." the man said. _New York?_ Jack thought. _As in, America? How'd I get here so quickly? And how did they become so advanced in technology?_ Noticing it was getting dark, Jack made his way to a nearby bench to a sign that said "Central Park", deciding to sort this mess out in the morning.

 _Elsewhere_

"Agent Hill, get me Agent Romanoff" a black man with an eyepatch said. "It seems we have a visitor not from around here again."

"Of course, Director Fury." Maria Hill said, returning later with Natasha Romanoff, back from her mission in Russia.

"What's the situation, Director?" Romanoff asked.

"There seems to be a new visitor who's not from this world." Fury said, pulling up a surveillance feed of Central Park, showing the sleeping Jack Sparrow. "It seems this person might be a time traveler, or could be from another dimension. What's really odd is that according to the feed, he popped up around the same time Loki came through that portal back at project PEGASUS."

"Could he be from Asgard?" Romanoff asked.

"No, I don't think so," Fury replied. "He doesn't look Asgardian, and his clothes look that of a pirate. That's why I want you to bring him in for questioning."

"Yes Director." The agent said before leaving.

"And get there before Stark does! Last thing we need is him meddling in SHIELD issues again!" Fury yelled, oblivious that his own surveillance was hacked by Stark.

"So, a pirate's been found in the park, and Fury doesn't call me?" Tony said to himself. "I guess I'll have to invite myself. Pepper, put my suit in the trunk, just in case. I'm going to the park for some air!"

 _Chapter 1:_

About an hour later, Jack woke up to two people talking. Upon hearing the word "pirate", he assumed they were talking about him and listened in.

"Listen, Stark, I have direct orders from Fury to bring the pirate in, so stand aside!" Romanoff told the billionaire.

"Not gonna happen, Natasha. I was here first, so I call dibs." Stark shot back.

"Gentleman, my lady," Jack said, having heard enough. "This will be the day you will always remember as the day you caught Captain… Jack Sparrow!" And with that, Jack sprinted to the nearest building and jumped from window to window, landing on the roof.

"Dammit, Stark! I could've had him by now!" Natasha said, before taking off. Tony simply pulled out his phone, and called SHIELD.

"Hello, Fury? I have a proposition to make" Stark began.

Natasha was having a hard time reaching the pirate. How could someone evade the SHIELD agent that easily? It shouldn't be possible. Finally, she had enough, and tackled the pirate and tied his ankles together and stopping him from running.

"Time to get him back to Fury before Stark tries to take him again." Natasha muttered, picking up the pirate and dragging him towards the Triskelion building.

When the agent got back, Fury had the pirate stripped of his effects and tied to a chair, taking his sword, pistols, even the compass.

"Let's see, a compass that doesn't point North…" Fury said, examining Jack's magical compass. "A pistol with no additional shot or powder, and a dulled sword. You're the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but ye've heard of me, aye?" Jack said to the bald man with the eyepatch.

"Indeed… Jack Sparrow." Fury said, catching the pirate's attention.

"How do ye know me name?" Jack asked, confused. Fury simply pulled out a file from his coat and placed it on the desk, taking out a hand drawn picture of what looked like Jack Sparrow in Tortuga.

"I don't remember someone taking me picture." Jack muttered.

"You're a legend, Sparrow." Fury said bluntly. "Most don't even think you're real."

"And who are ye, exactly?" Jack asked.

"My name is Nick Fury. I'm the Director of SHIELD." Fury stated.

"Is this… "SHIELD" like a trading company?" Jack asked, remembering the East India Trading Company.

"No, we are more like a group trying to protect the world from threats." Fury said, before adding, "which don't include pirates."

"Thank ye for that, mate, but I'd like to go now." Jack said.

"Sorry, Sparrow, but you're tied up for a reason." Fury stated.

"You sure, mate?" Jack said, lifting his hands and revealing he'd gotten out of the bonds.

"How did you-?" Fury started.

"Ye forgot one important thing, mate- I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said. "Now, I'd like to leave."

"You can't, Jack. You don't know your way around here, and you probably don't even know when this is." Fury stated, causing Jack to pause.

"And when is this, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Welcome to the year 2012. Apparently, you've jumped forward a couple centuries. You might even be from another universe." Fury said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure I'm from this world." Jack said.

"Not necessarily. There's this thing called the multiverse theory. It means that there are multiple worlds on different parts of space, but you can not see the other worlds." Fury explained to a baffled Jack.

"Ugh, all this talk is making me head spin, mate." Jack said. "But I'd like to learn more about this new world."

"That is why I'm here." Tony Stark said, walking into the room. "I made a deal with Nick Fury here that if he gets to question the pirate, I'll get to show him around the city."

"A deal's a deal, Stark." Fury said. "Oh, and take a look at his compass. Something tells me that there's more to it than meets the eye."

"Whoa, ye ain't gonna take it from me, are ye?" Jack asked Stark.

"No, I'm just going to borrow it to see if there's anything special about it." Stark replied. "Let's go Jack. There's a lot of catching up for you to do."

"Thank ye, Stark." Jack replied, getting up and leaving.

"Call me Tony."

 _Chapter 2:_

"What is this tiny boat?" Jack asked as he stepped into Stark's vehicle.

"This is called a car. It uses wheels to move on land." Tony explained. "Think of it as a boat that can go on land, but not water."

Jack and Tony first stopped at Stark tower, to take a look at Jack's magical compass.

"Why's yer name on that building?" Jack asked.

"Because I own it." Stark said. "I also live there."

Once they reached Tony's lab, Jack gave Stark the compass, but made him promise to return it.

"Jarvis, run a scan on the compass. I want to know what it does." Tony said.

"Certainly, sir." A disembodied voice replied.

"Who's speaking? I only see the two of us." Jack said.

"That's Jarvis. He's a sort of machine who doesn't need a human body to speak to us. I created him." Tony said, but then noticed Jack was still confused. "I'll explain another time."

"Sir," Jarvis said, catching Tony's attention. "There appear to be strange energy readings coming off the compass. Energy that we've never seen before."

"You mean like that incident in New Mexico?" Tony asked, recalling another of SHIELD's projects.

"Correct, but it does not appear to be from similar origin." Jarvis stated. Stark nodded, and taking the compass, gave it back to Jack. "Alright, we've already ruled out that it doesn't point North. So what does it do?"

"It was given to me by a witch." Jack explained. "She made it so that it points to what you want most."

"Okay, so how exactly does it work?" Stark asked, curious.

"Well, what do ye want most?" Jack replied, tossing him the compass. Tony was puzzled, since he did not know for certain what he wanted. Instead, he tossed Jack the compass, saying, "Why don't you show me?"

"What I want most," Jack said, opening the compass. "Is me ship, the _Black Pearl_." Suddenly, the needle came to life, and jerked toward the right, toward the docks on New York. Quickly, Tony and Jack made their way down to Tony's hot rod, and sped toward the pier, finding the destroyed _Black Pearl_.

"That's how it works." Jack said, as the needle spun in circles.

"Fascinating." Tony said, before hearing his phone ring.

"What is that?" Jack asked, eyeing the small device.

"This is a cell phone Jack. It's used to communicate with people from far away, without having to write letters." Stark said, before answering the phone. "You have reached the Tony Stark LMD-"

"Shut up, Stark, this is serious." Fury hissed over the phone. "I need you and Jack to go to the Helicarrier, immediately. Take your suit, I'm busy picking up someone else."

"Nice talking to you too." Tony said before hanging up. "Okay Jack, prepare to be amazed." Tony then pressed a button, and the side of his car opened up, revealing a red and gold suit of armor. The Iron Man armor.

"Did ye build that too?" Jack asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Stark said while putting on the suit. "Hold on," Tony warned Jack before grabbing him and began to fly to where the helicarrier was in the ocean. Never seeing a suit of armor that could fly before, Jack screamed all the way, before finally being set down next to two other people.

"Mr. Stark." The man with blonde hair greeted. Tony stood with his mouth open, seeing a living legend from World War Two, before replying, "Captain," and shook his hand. Stark then looked at the other man, saying, "Dr. Banner. You know, I'm a big fan of you turning into a green rage monster."

"Wow, thanks." Banner said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm assuming this is the pirate?" the man named Captain America said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, thrusting his hand and smiling. Captain America shook his hand, replying, "Real name is Steve Rogers."

"Boys, you might want to go inside." Natasha Romanoff called behind the group, before the helicarrier started ascending into the air.

"Aye," Jack said, making his way inside. "That reminds me, got any rum?"

 _Chapter Three:_

As Jack, Tony, Rogers, and Banner made their way into the helicarrier, Fury debriefed them.

"Alright, we're looking for someone named Loki" Fury stated. "Last year, we met his brother in New Mexico. Now he's come to our world, and he took the Tesseract and made two of my best men into his personal bodyguards."

"Loki?" Jack asked, surprised. "As in, the god of mischief?"

"That's him, and he took an energy source of importance from me recently." Fury answered. "Banner, Stark, I want you to start looking for him."

"Actually, Nick, I got a better idea." Tony said, looking at Jack. "When I was scanning the pirate's compass, I found out that it's been enchanted to find what the user wants most."

"Good work. May I see it?" Fury asked Jack. Jack weighed the options in his head, before deciding, "Alright, mate. It won't work for me anyway. But I want it back, savvy?"

"Agreed." Fury replied, before opening the compass, the needle pointing East of the helicarrier. "Tony, have Jarvis scan the compass to estimate where it will lead."

"A please would be nice, Nick." Tony said, before pulling out his phone, activating Jarvis.

"Sir, it appears the compass is pointing to Stuttgart, Germany." Jarvis said, before adding: "At a gala, to be exact."

"Thanks Jarvis." Fury said. "Rogers, Sparrow, you're up."

"Aye, sir." Jack said, before putting on his hat. Soon, Captain America and Jack Sparrow went in a Quinjet, Jack being fascinated at the giant metal "bird", and Romanoff flew them to Germany, while Tony suited up as Iron Man.

 _Asgard_

"Thor, Loki has arrived on Earth, and plans to use an alien race called the Chitauri to invade." Odin told his son. "You need to go there and bring him home."

"Yes father, I will come back with my brother." Thor replied, before Heimdall burst into the throne room.

"Before you leave, Odinson, you should know that Loki is not the only visitor that came to Earth." Heimdall said. "It appears that a pirate from another world arrived. What is most odd is that I have never seen him before in all my time watching over Earth. Look for the man with odd clothing."

"Thank you Heimdall." Thor replied, before leaving for Earth.

 _Stuttgart_

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said, before firing a blast from his energy staff at the old man. Suddenly, Captain America and Jack Sparrow dropped down in front of the man, Rogers deflecting the blast back at the god of mischief.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and a man was ruling over everyone, we had a disagreement." Captain America told Loki.

"The soldier," Loki sneered, getting back up from the shot. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one out of time." Rogers retorted. Loki then looked at Jack. "And this is the pirate I heard about?"

"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, mate." Jack replied, drawing his sword.

"It appears that the Tesseract transported more than just me here." Loki said, only audible to Jack and Rogers. "It brought you as well." Confused, Jack just stared, just before Romanoff arrived in the quinjet.

"Loki, drop the scepter." Black Widow ordered over an intercom. Instead, the god fired an energy blast at the quinjet, which Natasha easily dodged. Rogers then ran up to Loki and started fighting him, throwing punches and kicks while Jack just watched. Suddenly, Loki tossed Captain America across the plaza as if he was a ragdoll. As Rogers slowly got up, Loki fired another blast at him. Deciding to finally help, Jack bolted toward Rogers and tackled him, saving him from being shot. Sparrow then charged Loki, swinging his sword. Loki countered easily, and swept at Jack's legs, only for Jack to jump up and kick Loki in the chest. As Loki started to get up, Jack pulled out his pistol, aiming it right at his head.

"Don't even think about it mate." Jack said, cocking the pistol back. Loki slowly raised his hands, surrendering, and Captain America made his way to him. Suddenly, Iron Man flew to them, landing on the other side of Jack.

"Looks like I'm too late." Stark said, before adding, "And it seems like you didn't need my help. Nice job Cap."

"Thanks." Steve said.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Jack." Tony said sarcastically.

"Thank ye Stark." Jack said, before they took Loki to the quinjet and tied him to one of the seats. As they were taking off, Tony, Steve, and Jack were discussing what was going on.

"I don't like it." Steve said. "It's almost like he gave up too easily."

"Either way, we need him to find the Tesseract." Tony replied.

"Speaking of this… Tesseract" Jack started, "He mentioned that it transported me here."

"Well, it would explain how you ended up in New York to begin with, but why there and not exactly where Loki popped up?" Tony asked. Just then, they saw lightning outside, while Loki tensed up.

"What, scared of a little lightning?" Steve mocked the god of mischief.

"I'm not overly fond of what comes after." Loki responded. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard as something landed on the quinjet. Rogers put his mask on, while Stark donned his Iron Man helmet and opened the door, checking what was outside. The god of thunder then flew in, knocking Iron Man to the side, and then grabbing Loki and Jack before leaving. Not knowing this person, Jack began screaming, until all three stopped at the top of a mountain.

"How much dark magic did Odin conjure to bring you back?" Loki mocked.

"Enough of this brother. Come home. Our father-" Thor started, only to be cut off.

"Your father! Didn't Odin ever tell you who my true father was?" Loki said angrily. Not knowing what to say, Thor turned to Jack.

"Are you the pirate who arrived on Earth?" Thor asked. Jack thought for a moment, before finally deciding to tell the truth.

"Aye mate," Jack said, but keeping his hand on his pistol. Thor simply nodded, before stating, "If you'd like, I can help you find your way back to your world."

"I'd like that, mate." Jack said, grinning. Thor then turned his attention back to Loki.

"Now Loki, listen-" Thor was suddenly cut off again, as Iron Man tackled him while flying.

"I'm listening." Loki said, before turning to watch Iron Man and Thor argue on the ground. Jack then pulled out his pistol again and aimed at the back of Loki's head.

"If ye think on escaping, yer dead." Jack said, before adding, "While we wait, I'd like to know more about this Tesseract." Turning around, Loki began explaining the cube.

"Think of it as a gate key." Loki explained. "The Tesseract opened a door to this world, and you somehow slipped through."

"I heard that ye also came through, but yer not from my world." Jack said, lowering the pistol. "Why didn't I show up at the same place ye were at?"

"I was supposed to be the only one who came through." Loki said, and after thinking, added, "you were probably pulled in by accident." Jack thought it over, and decided that it would explain the blue energy he saw just before arriving in New York. Just then, he heard a huge explosion. Looking down, he noticed Iron Man, Thor, and now Captain America had finished fighting, and they all agreed to take Loki to the helicarrier.

 _Chapter 4:_

Jack was drinking a bottle of rum, as he and the rest of the group, including Thor, were listening to a conversation between Nick Fury and Loki.

"It burns you, doesn't it?" Loki sneered at the director of SHIELD. "To come so close to having power, and then be reminded what real power is?"

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury retorted, before leaving.

"What do you guys think?" Steve asked.

"Guy's like a bag of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Banner simply stated.

"I've already found out what I'd like to know." Jack said, taking a swig of rum. "Apparently, I came through some type of portal, the same way this Loki came here."

"Makes sense." Thor added. "The Tesseract can open portals to different dimensions, as well as across space."

"Whatever the case, we need to find the Tesseract" Rogers said, getting up. "Stark, Banner, I want you working on it." As Stark and Banner left, Jack noticed Natasha was heading the other way.

"Where are ye goin, Natasha?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get information from Loki." Romanoff whispered. Jack pulled her aside, before telling her, "I might be new here, but he's the god of mischief. He might try to manipulate you instead."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a good liar." Romanoff replied, before both headed off to Loki's cell, Jack keeping hidden.

"Not many people can sneak up on me." Loki said, turning.

"But you expected me." Natasha replied. The conversation continued, Jack listening in. Finally, it ended with Loki alluding that Romanoff had brought the monster on the helicarrier, causing something to click in her mind.

"Banner. So that's your play." Romanoff said, before activating her comlink. "Fury, Loki plans on unleashing the Hulk. Bring Thor and Steve to the lab as well." Romanoff then joined Jack, and made their way to the lab.

"So, how do we know that Loki is using the Hulk?" Fury asked.

"I questioned him into telling me." Natasha replied.

"Here's what I'd like to know." Tony interrupted. "What's phase two?"

"Phase two is SHIELD builds weapons using the Tesseract." Steve said, placing a weapon formerly used by HYDRA on the table. "Sorry, computer was running slow."

"I thought ye said SHIELD was protecting the world." Jack said, turning to Fury.

"We are. We're just… experimenting." Fury started.

"Well, I wanna know, why SHIELD is building weapons!" Banner said, gaining everyone's attention. Fury simply pointed at Thor, saying, "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked, baffled.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet. It was then that we learned we were not alone, and that we were hilariously outgunned." Fury explained.

"So you build weapons." Steve told him.

"We had to start somewhere." Fury justified.

"Always the warmonger." Stark said.

"I'm sorry, Stark, how'd you earn your family's fortune again?" Fury shot back. As the team kept arguing, Jack was getting bored, and began drinking his rum. Right as he raised his bottle, Loki's scepter caught his eye.

"Oi!" Jack exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Is it supposed to do that?" Everyone that stared at the scepter, as the blue orb was glowing.

"It's Loki," Thor said. "His scepter is manipulating us against each other." Just then, a large explosion rocked the helicarrier, sending Steve, Tony, and Fury to the ground, while, Black Widow, Banner, and Jack fell to a lower floor. As Natasha was trapped under a large metal platform, Jack ran over and tried helping get out. Suddenly, they both heard a low growl, and to their horror, watched as Bruce Banner transformed into the Hulk.

"Hello, beastie." Jack muttered, before quickly helping Natasha out from under the steel slab and hid, while the Hulk chased Romanoff. Natasha stayed a good way ahead the beast, until the Hulk suddenly smacked her aside. Coming out of hiding, Jack yelled at the monster, "Oi, beastie?" causing the Hulk to turn around. Jack quickly pulled out his pistol and fired a shot right between Hulk's eyes, only to his surprise, the shot bounced off. The green creature growled, and began chasing Jack, who was screaming. Finally, Jack had nowhere to run, and as the Hulk was about to smash him, Thor flew in, tackling the Hulk into another room. Jack then ran over to Natasha, who was lying on the ground.

"Are ye okay, Natasha?" Sparrow asked.

"I'll live. Thank you." Agent Romanoff said, before hearing Nick Fury in her earpiece.

"Barton's heading to the engine room. Does anyone copy?" Fury asked.

"Copy." Romanoff said, before getting up. "Come on, we have to stop him from destroying the engines." Jack stared for a moment, before running after her. After defeating a few of Loki's men on the way, they finally reached what was called the engine room, where Jack instantly noticed a man with a bow and arrow.

Natasha sprinted toward Barton, only for him to turn around and begin fighting her. Jack just watched, until Barton threw Romanoff to the ground. Seeing Natasha down, Jack drew his sword and swung at Barton, which he parried with his bow. Barton and Sparrow fought across the room, ending when Barton grabbed Jack's sword, and bringing down his elbow on the blade, snapped the sword in half. As he was about to kill Jack, Natasha knocked him out from behind, hitting him hard in the head. Jack then pulled out his pistol and aimed at Barton, ready to shoot him.

"No, don't!" Natasha said, grabbing Jack's arm. "He's a friend. He's just been brainwashed by Loki using that scepter."

"Fine," Jack grumbled. "But he owes me a sword." Romanoff rolled her eyes and activated her earpiece. "Director Fury, Barton's down."

"Good work, Romanoff. Nice job, Sparrow." Fury said, watching surveillance feed. "However, we lost Agent Coulson. I'll bring you guys back in for debriefing."

 _Chapter 5:_

Jack, Rogers, and Stark were seated in the conference room, being debriefed by Fury, while Romanoff had strapped Barton to a chair and interrogated him.

"Yes, we were trying to build an arsenal from the Tesseract" Fury said. "I never put all my chips on that though, because I was planning something even more risky. There was an idea- Stark knows of this- called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring a group of remarkable people to fight the battles that we couldn't. Well, it was old fashioned, but Coulson died believing in heroes." At that moment, Tony stood up and left. Fury then turned to Jack.

"Sparrow, I'd like a word." Fury then left the room, Jack following close behind.

"Aye, sir?" Jack asked, not knowing what this was about.

"Agent Romanoff reported that you saved her during the helicarrier attack." Fury explained.

"I wouldn't call it saving." Jack frowned. "My weapons didn't harm the monster, or that guy with the bow."

"That's why I brought you here, to give you an upgrade." Fury said. "I don't know what the exact time your from on your world, but here, it would be the 18th century. That means your weapons are no more than antiques." Fury then opened the door to the armory, before picking up a pair of pistols.

"Colt pistols." Fury explained, while Jack aimed at a test dummy. "Has .45 caliber rounds. Forewarning, it has a nasty recoil." Jack simply nodded, before holstering the pistols for the moment.

"Next, your sword" Fury brought out a long case, and upon opening it, revealed a sword that looked exactly like Jack's cutlass. "I had some tech guys working it for you ever since you helped capture Loki. The hilt is made of sturdy wood, while the blade is made of the rarest metal in the world: vibranium. It's the same metal that Captain America's shield is made of, meaning almost nothing can destroy it." Jack took a couple swings of the sword, before placing it in the scabbard.

"Moving on, I've outfitted you with clothing." Fury stated, handing him a set of modern clothes. "That's a kevlar vest. It protects you from most bullets from guns. You should be able to wear it under your coat. Speaking of, I'd suggest you fill your pockets with extra gun magazines, because you'll lose ammunition quick. Next, you're getting this customized pair of glasses that can zoom in on a location, as well as read thermal signatures and have night vision. Finally, I decided to give you some flexible combat pants and boots with steel toes, for fighting. Any questions?"

"Do I get a hat?" Jack asked.

"No, and I'd advise you keep your hat here." Fury replied. "There's a great chance you'd lose it in battle." Jack nodded in understanding. Fury gave him a comm link, and then he then made his way down to where Barton and Romanoff were, just in time to see Rogers come in.

"What's going on?" Sparrow asked the captain.

"We're leaving." Steve answered. "Suit up." Jack then put on his new gear, and then walked with Steve, Natasha, and Clint to one of the quinjets.

"Hey, you guys can't be here." The pilot protested, only to be stopped by Rogers.

"Son," Steve said. "Just don't." They then flew the quinjet toward New York, where Stark found out Loki would use the Tesseract there, at the top of Stark Tower.

 _Chapter 6:_

The flight to Manhattan didn't have any problems, until they reached Times Square. The portal that the Tesseract created had already opened, and Chitauri aliens were pouring out. Jack thought that in all of his adventures involving the supernatural and magic, he had never encountered anything like this.

"Land over there." Captain America said, pointing to an empty spot near a bus. Everyone got out, and Rogers and Hawkeye started evacuating civilians as Jack and Natasha drew their pistols, shooting any Chitauri that came to close, suddenly, a couple of surrounding Chitauri were struck by lightning as Thor landed next to them.

"Loki and I have unfinished business." Thor stated.

"Oh yeah? Get in line." Clint gruffly retorted, while preparing one of his arrows. The team then turned around, hearing a moped. Bruce Banner climbed off no longer the Hulk.

"Well, this is horrible." Banner quipped.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said.

"I'm sorry." Banner apologized to Natasha, Jack, and Thor.

"No, we could use some worse right now." Black Widow quickly said.

"Guys, tell Banner to suit up; I'm bringing the party to you." Iron Man replied in everyone's comms, before appearing from behind a building, a huge leviathan chasing him.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha muttered, Jack nodding in agreement.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time to get angry." Captain America said, as Banner started walking in the direction of the Chitauri.

"That's my secret, Cap," Bruce said, turning around. "I'm always angry." He then instantly turned into the Hulk, smashing a fist into the leviathan's face, as Iron Man fired a missile at it, destroying the monster. All around them, the Chitauri screamed in anger, as the team known as the Avengers drew their weapons, ready to fight.

"So Cap, what's the plan?" Stark asked.

"Stark, form a radius around the island. You see any of these things going away, you turn it back or turn it to ash." Rogers said. "Clint, I want you on one of the buildings, pick them off as the come."

"Can I get a lift?" Barton asked Iron Man.

"Sure." Stark replied, before grabbing him and flying off. "Clench up, Legolas."

"Thor, I want you to bottleneck them in the portal. You got the lightning- light the bastards up." Thor nodded and flew off toward the Empire state building, preparing to use it as a lightning rod.

"Widow, Sparrow, you're with me on the ground, and try to keep anyone out of harm's way." Jack and Natasha nodded, and began fighting the Chitauri with Rogers.

"And Hulk," Rogers said, causing Hulk to turn around. "Smash." Steve simply said, before Hulk grinned and jumped to a nearby building.

After a while, the Avengers were getting tired, the Chitauri kept on coming. Eventually, Natasha volunteered to go to Stark tower to try to shut down the portal, leaving Rogers and Jack on the ground.

"Cap, the bank on 47th- they've cornered a lot of civilians there." Hawkeye said in the comms.

"I'm on it." Captain America said, running off and leaving Jack to fight alone. As the Chitauri closed in, Jack rolled to the side, slashing one the creature's sides, before shooting the other next to him. The third soldier started using his weapon as a sword, and Jack parried, blow for blow, before stabbing it through the heart. Seeing blood on his sword, Jack simply wiped it on a nearby car. Suddenly, Sparrow heard an explosion, and looking up, saw Rogers, without his mask, fall onto a car.

"Are ye alright, mate?" Jack asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll live. Come on, we've got to keep fighting." Cap replied, before getting up and punching a Chitauri in the face. Soon, Thor joined them, and all three formed a circle, defeating Chitauri left and right. As they were fighting, Jack noticed that one of the soldiers was aiming his weapon right at Steve's blindspot. Not having time to warn him, Jack instead sprinted toward Steve, and jumped in front of him, catching the blast full on. Jack smashed into a nearby car, before falling unconscious.

As Jack was unconscious, he had what he felt was a replaying of the events leading up to him coming to this new world. And there, he realized that Norrington had stolen the heart of Davy Jones from his jar of dirt on Isla Cruces, as well as Will was watching when Elizabeth had kissed him, but did not see get chained to the mast of his ship. Jack suddenly thought of the friends he had in this world, and felt he had people he had genuinely cared for.

Jack woke up, as if waking from a nightmare. Captain America and Thor stood over him, having defeated the Chitauri in their vicinity.

"Thank God you had your kevlar on," Rogers said. "For a minute, I thought we had lost you."

"Aye, I'm still here, mate." Jack said.

"Can anyone hear me? I can close the portal." Black Widow said in everyone's comms.

"Do it!" Cap said, before Tony said, "No, wait! I got a nuke. It's gonna blow in less than a minute… and I know just where to put it." Iron Man then flew above them with a large missile, and disappeared in the portal. A minute later, the nuke exploded, blowing up the Chitauri's ship and killing all the soldiers. Unfortunately, the blast began to make it's way through the portal.

"Close it." Steve said sadly, to which Natasha reluctantly did. Just as the portal was closing, Iron Man fell through, but at a very high speed.

"Son of a gun." Steve said, amazed.

"He's not slowing down." Thor said, beginning to fly. Suddenly, the Hulk flew through the air, grabbing Stark and landing safely on the ground. Hulk laid Iron Man down, as Thor ripped of his faceplate. Jack peered over him, noticing Tony wasn't breathing. At this sight, Jack began to fill with sadness, as Stark was the man who had introduced him to this new world. As it seemed Tony was dead, however, Hulk roared loudly, waking him up.

"What the Hell?" Tony said. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." Steve replied.

"Yay. Woohoo, guys." Tony said, tired. "We should take a day off tomorrow. I know a good shawarma place to try out."

"We're not done just yet." Thor said, reminding them of Loki.

"Shawarma then." Tony decided. As the Avengers made it back to Stark tower, they saw the defeated Loki attempting to crawl away. He then turned around, noticing all the Avengers were behind him, weapons pointed at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll be having that drink now." Loki said. The Avengers then captured Loki, the battle won.

 _Chapter 7:_

Following the capture, the Avengers gave Loki and the Tesseract over to Thor, ready to leave.

"If you'd like, Sparrow," Thor said, turning to Jack. "You could come with us to learn how you got here and if you can go back."

"Thanks mate, but no." Jack said. "I have new friends here. And although I got an idea of how to get back, I'm not ready to go just yet. I want to learn more about this world." Nodding, Thor accepted Jack's choice, before leaving with Loki to Asgard.

"Why didn't you take that chance? You probably could've found out how to return to your world." Natasha asked Jack.

"From where I am, everyone probably thinks I'm dead." Jack sighed, thinking of his old crew. "Besides, there are a few things I'd like to try out here. Starting with driving these 'cars', as Stark mentioned."

"You coming, Jack?" Stark asked, as he and Banner were preparing to leave.

"Nah, mate. We'll see each other again, I'm sure, but I think I'll stay with SHIELD until I get everything together." Jack replied, before leaving with Natasha and Clint. The Avengers went their separate ways, with Jack ready to explore the the new and strange world.

 _The End_


End file.
